You don't Know The Uchihas
by AndDownWeGO
Summary: 12 yr. old Shinja has lived with the Akatsuki all her life. She can do things no one else can. She has 2 secrets 1 she is an Uchiha 2 she has a demon stronger than Naruto's. So what happens when she gose on a mission to Konoha. CANCLED
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Know the Uchihas

My name is Christian Uchiha. I'm currently 12, I was I think six when Itachi killed the clan. I have sharingan, mangekyou sharingan, and **shikyo** sharingan (if I look you in the eye with it you die). Just to clarify things as far as Sasuke and Itachi know I never existed. This is my story.

I sat on my bed staring at the wall across from me. "I'm sooooooooooooooooooo bored I wanna go on a mission," I ranted to pretty much no one "even Itachi gets to go on missions and I'm better than him and just because of my demon I'm not let outside of the Akatsuki base". 'Man I'm so bored my rant left my mind and went out my mouth'. 'Yep that's right I'm in the Akatsuki and only 12!' I fell back onto my giant bed, rolling around until deciding it was time to make my demands. I stood up grabbed my mask slid it on and put all my gear on. By gear, I mean my two swords, a knife pouch, and my element gloves. Then my least favorite the cloak. I swear it was designed just to make it harder to get dressed. After 3 minutes of buttoning, I headed out the door. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into nun other than my partner Itachi.

"Leader wishes to see you," he stated as cold as ever. I nodded and continued on my way. Maybe things will be leader told me what I had to do I walked off down the halls thinking to myself. I get to go to Konoha under cover. _Stop being so sarcastic. _Shit you sacred me._ Not my fault you forgot about me the KO _**_koori _**_doragon_ (great ice dragon) _I give you most of your powers right._ Stop rubbing it in and shut up. _Shutting up. Don't forget to ditch the cape kid. _I know and aren't you supposed to be shutting up now. Silence man it's good to have my mind to myself again. I made some signs and disappeared.

When the text is slanted her demon is talking.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter did not turn out how I planned. However, it is still pretty good. In addition, the love does not come in for a few more chapters.

And I was dared into making Christian fall In love with 2 people causing me to have to completely rewrite 6 chapters and my computer Is messed up.

NOW TO DA STORY!

_Flashback_

I stared up at my dad Mad

_ara _(I think that is how you spell it)_, the true leader of the Akatsuki, as he blabbed on about deciding that I should have _

somewhat of a normal life. "You will be put in The Ninja academy in Konoha. They will graduate in three days" He turned to look at me then continued" I  
>don't want you to get in too much trouble and try you best to make friends" After he finished I swiftly stalked towards the door. Just as I was half way<p>

out the door, he added "I got _**Itachi to postpone going to Konoha for **__**one year**__" _

_Flashback over_

"Shit!" I cursed loudly as I fell on my but. I had messed up my transportation Jutsu for the six time today. Every time it only takes me 6 miles

cause, I learned it yesterday. For an added bonus, I fell every time. _You're very clumsy today. _"Shutda fuck up!" Icursed aloud on accident.

Crunch! "SHIT again" _No_ _need to fret kitten it's just the village guards. _I then walked out of the forest and onto the path attracting the attention of

the two guards on duty.

"Halt" the taller guard called "State your business in this village.

"My name is Christian Uchiha and I wish to attend this village's Ninja Academy" I stated in the arrogant tone that Itachi always speaks in. The guards had nodded at my request.

"I will show you the way to the" I cut him off mid sentence.

"I know where it is and I don't need an escort" I snapped rudely. I hate and I mean hate when people try to help me and I don't need it. I don't

care if they're just being nice. After the guard recovered from my rudeness he shock his head yes. I started to walk off as I heard the taller guard  
>say "That's just like the Uchihas" I smiled a little cause I don't really smile a lot I have to trust you with my life your you to see me smile. I made<p>

some signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I coughed as I repapered "Man I still can't do that jutsu correctly" The lad at the front desk was

surprised to say the lest. I strutted up and ask to see the hokage. The woman pointed to a room a little was back and told me to go see him.

The talk with him went pretty well until he asked me to prove that I am indeed a Uchiha. "I will show you once because I don't enjoy taking off

my mask" I said sliding my mask half way off my head so that only my eyes and nose were visible. I then activated my sharingan.

"Wow three orbs already that excellent. You may join the academy it stars in fifth teen minutes if you wish to go today. And you may stay in the

Uchiha compound with Sasuke if you wish"

"I shall go today but who is Sasuke?" I questioned honestly not knowing the answer.

"Itachi's little brother" he answered "Now leave I have important matters to take care of." I nodded and walked to the academy in silence not

eve my demon was talking, which was very unusual.

Wow that was a lot my hands are so sore now and what is this Mary Sue thing I heard about. I don't know it because I'm new to writing. Review  
>and you get digital cookies!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I got there early even though I walked super slow just waiting for my demon to say how bad I am about making friends and how hard it'll be for me to not cause trouble. _Early as usual you're so much like itachi. _ I'm nothing like that bastered he thinks he's so much better than everyone else._ You think the same thing. _… _That's what I thought._ I scanned the seats to see if anyone was there. Sure enough there as a kid my age and strength sitting relatively close to the front. I sighed and sat next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked "where did you transfer from" I could tell he was forcing himself to talk to me. I scanned him over he looked trustworthy. _Tell him where you were born not where you just came from._

"My name is Shinja and I'm from the village hidden in the shadows in the Sound country." I then looked at him waiting for his name to be told.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he said then looked away. I could tell he wasn't going to speak anymore so I put my head down. _ Kitten aren't you forgetting something. _Uh no? _So he doesn't look familiar. _ I turned my head and it hit me. "You're Sasuke Uchiha! Itachi'skid brother!" I yelled jumping out of my chair and falling on my already bruised butt.

"How do you know my brother" he snapped while glaring at me. My instincts kicking in I copied Itachi's glare and snarled.

_Time to lie your ass off kitten. _"He visited my village when I was 4 and said I was so much like his kid brother. Honestly it was creepy"_ So much for lying. _What I said the first thing that came to mind and that did happen but only cause dad put me there for a "vacation".

"I remember that he came home saying he found someone like me and one day I would meet her." He said staring off remembering the good times.

"Well I'm kind of um staying with you" I said snapping him back into reality. "Maybe we can be um friends"

"Sure we can try" he mumbles apparently not hearing what I said, before zoning out as kids stared to pile into the classroom. I then fell asleep for no reason at all.

"Is it alive" a blonde said while poking me as I drifted into a half awake state. "Iruka sensei why is it wearing a mask and a black cloak?" the blonde finished.

"Fuck off blondie" I snapped "What does it means to you you're in a god forsaken orange jumpsuit." I moved my black cape so that it hangs over my shoulders. I then noticed everyone was staring at me. _Forget them! You just scared that blonde out of his tiny mind! _"No one talks bad about the mask and cloak unless they have a death wish that's all." I said looking at the blonde. "Sorry" I added quickly while looking away. The rest of the day pasted slowly. I was happy they didn't make me fight. I love it but no matter what they say I'm still weak. Well at least weaker then that nine tails. I just can't control all of my demon's chakra. _You just can't get past the sixth tail thingy. It's not a big deal. _Thingy really aren't you supposed to be smart. _I am smart I just don't like big words._ How did I end up like this! The way to the complex wasn't hard because it's huge and noticeable. I slept on the roof because I got lazy.

I didn't update sooner because I found out coke + computer = a big no no.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to someone trying to take my mask off. Following my instincts I aimed a punch at the person. But my punch was blocked. I looked up to see Sasuke standing over me. "Get up an Uchiha isn't late" He said walking off. I walked off after him. Uchiha how did he find out? _Why are you so stupid? You're shirt has the clan symbol on it. _In my defense my dad is an idiot. _And a criminal master mind, who is the only reason you're in the __Akatsuki__. _ Point taken and I was wondering if you saw my ninja pack. _Nope not since you left for this 'mission'._ Aw shit I have to go back for that now. _Without me you would lose your own hand. _You're so mean!_ You have split personalities don't you? _Maybe I don't really know. What if you're just one of my split personalities? _That's possible I never really thought of it like that._ Wait I just noticed something. _What is it now? _The clan symbol is on the back of my shirt not the front. He's never seen the back. _Then ask him before this turns nasty and one of you dies. _On it captain!

"Hey wait" I called to him "the clan symbol is on the back of my shirt not the front"

"Sometime during the day you slept through your cape moved and I saw it. Also you have the clan symbol on your charm bracelet." Oh that makes sense._ No that means he _

_watched you sleep. Also the test is today. _Shit, shit, shit, and one more time for affect shit. I sighed and put my hands in my back pockets Bette Davis style.

* * *

><p>"It's so nice of you to join us today Shinja after you skipped yesterday to do who knows what" Iruka said. "And because you skipped you get to go first." I walked in quickly did<p>

the jutsu and waited calmly for them to say something. _Struck down before our prime. _I whispered the words my demon said and the judges looked scared. _Oh great your_

_father's words of wisdom scare them. How cute. I took my headband and tied it around my ankle. I then left and went to sleep without a word. _

* * *

><p><em>In the dream.<em>

I ran past a tree, over a river, and jumped fences. I was running for my life but I didn't know what I was running from. Being the idiot I am I turned around to see the object of

my fear. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. I'm running from my demon. No the mark on its head it can't be. It's so familiar I just can't place it. Wait! Why is my dad

standing on top of my demon? What's with this aura…? It's almost evil.

* * *

><p>I woke up covered in sweat with no memory of my dream. I looked around for people and saw everyone leaving. Yea! Lunch time, the best time of the day, today I have rice balls and peanut butter. I then ran outside to find a tree. I pulled my lunch out of the secret pouch in my cape. I told Kakuzu it wasn't a waste of money. Sometime after I finished my rice balls I was eating some peanut butter when I saw Sasuke and a pink haired girl doing well who knows what. As I got closer I realized that Sasuke was really Naruto. As the events unfolded I barely managed to keep from laughing.<p>

A little while after 'Sasuke' left the real Sasuke came by. When she said something about having no family, I snapped. Once Sasuke left I jumped out of my tree. "You listen here pinkie" I growled shoving her against a wall "You know nothing about growing up with no parents. I only had one parent, my dad. My dad just sees me as a way to get what he wants. Sasuke's brother murdered their entire clan. So think about what you say" I then left in a hurry. I had no clue where that anger came from it was just so sudden. Screw it! I need to hit something. I then saw a great target. Naruto the idiot in the jumpsuit. I snuck up behind him and slammed him into a wall repeatedly while singing "Is this our destiny? This world is after me. Run away. Like it was yesterday. And we could run away." I then sat down while humming the rest of Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance. I was later informed of something which leads me to the following statement. I think heaven has forsaken me.

Why you may ask. I'm on Naruto, Sakura the girl with pink hair, and Sasuke's team. My thoughts where interrupted by our teacher walking right into Naruto's prank. I hate today not even more peanut butter could make this better. My teacher is none other than Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja. The only ninja that knows my true form and has the job of catching me. Oh Joy!

* * *

><p>I may or may not finish this story. my muse, my boyfreind, and i are having a huge fight and without him i cant't write cause my oc is pretty much him in female form.<p> 


	5. discontinuing

I'm discontinuing this story because really it's not my best work and I will return to fan fiction once I get some better fics.


End file.
